Schoolfic
by sabribridu57
Summary: Ciel est étudiant à l'école kuroshitsuji une école crée par ses ancêtres et ou tout ses ainés sont allés ses parents sont décédés et un jour un nouvel élève fait son entré : Sébastian Michaelis. Je sais mon titre est nul mais les titres c'est pas mon truc
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Rien est à moi sinon le manga serait pas aussi bien sauf certaine idées. _

_Genre : __Schoolfic avec romance pour les prochains chapitres, le reste je sais pas encore._

_Coucou il est possible que vous trouverez des traces de The black lovely devil de lomee-chan et devil's academy de Louna Ashasou 2 fics que j'adorent énormément et que je vous conseille si vous les avez pas lu bien évidemment. _

_Sinon je souhaite bonne lecture à tout le monde. _

Chapitre 1 : Petite description _(je sais ce titre n'est pas du tout approprié)_

L'école kuroshitsuji très réputés pour ses élèves plus riches les uns que les autres avaient été construis par la famille Phantomhive qui voulait que leurs enfants aient la meilleure éducation possible. Les actuels dirigeants Rachel et Vincent Phantomhive étaient décédés dans un incendie quelque mois auparavant en laissant comme famille la sœur de Rachel appelée Angelina Dulles devenu directrice et un petit garçon de 12 ans nommé Ciel Phantomhive, élève de l'école en classe spécial pour les élèves ayant un Q.I. supérieur à la moyenne il n'avait pas eu cette place par favoritisme mais en faisant de grand efforts pour ne pas décevoir sa famille. Ils avaient étés dévastés par la nouvelle et pleurèrent des jours durant. Depuis Ciel s'était repris et avait recommencé à suivre ses cours normalement. Il avait oublié sa tristesse sans pour autant avoir oublié ses parents et il était même heureux aujourd'hui il aurait un nouvel élève, il en avait assez de devoir parler toujours aux mêmes personnes étant seulement 5 dans sa classe il n'aimait pas beaucoup les autres élèves pour toutes sortes de raison :

Alois Trancy avait de courts cheveux blonds et ressemblait énormément à une fille. Il passait ses journées à demander conseils à Claude avec qui il partageait sa chambre et qu'il passait ses journées à draguer mais personne ne pourrait dire si ils étaient ensemble comme Alois draguer tout ce qui bougeait _(ou pas… désolé pour ceux qui aime bien Alois mais j'aime bien le torturer un petit peu)_, c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Ciel ne lui parlait pas.

Claude Faustus avait des cheveux d'une couleur bizarre _(désolé j'ai des problèmes pour reconnaitre les couleurs de cheveux), _et portait des lunettes. Il était toujours avec Alois l'une des raisons et avait un air assez inquiétant l'autre raison pour laquelle Ciel ne lui avait jamais véritablement adressé la parole.

Ash Tenshi avait de court cheveux blancs et des qu'on était avec lui on pouvait l'entendre au moins une fois entendre les mots purifier, souillure et plein d'autre mots du même genre sortir de sa bouche une raison suffisante pour que Ciel ne lui parle pas. Et partageait sa chambre avec sa jumelle.

Angela Tenshi la seule fille de la classe était exactement comme Ash ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils étaient jumeaux, la même tête et les mêmes paroles flippantes.

Il était donc heureux et espérait que le nouvel élève serait plus normal à son goût. Il ne partageait pas sa chambre et même si il n'avait aucune envie de la partager avoir une présence près de lui arrêterait surement ses cauchemars il se sentirait certainement plus en sécurité. Il se dépêcha de passez dans la salle de bain se regarder dans le miroir mis son bandeau sur l'œil droit coiffa ses courts cheveux bleu/gris _(je me répète la couleur des cheveux c'est pas mon truc) _et partit en vitesse dans sa classe en se préparant pour le prochain cour celui d'anglais ou il verrait enfin son nouveau camarade.

_Voila le premier chapitre il faut avouer que j'ai légèrement galéré et je doute que vous apprécierez mais il faut continuer à espérer. Je dois aussi vous informez que pour ceux qui ne savent pas Tenshi est un mot japonais qui signifie ange si mon livre ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. J'espère bien entendu vous voir au prochain chapitre et je précise que les commentaires comprenant critiques et suggestions sont bien entendus les bienvenues._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : Rien est à moi sauf peut-être l'idée. _

_Avertissement: Aucun même pas yaoi (pour l'instant) _

_Voilà je sais j'ai mis du temps avant de publier, mais j'espère que la suite vous plaira. _

Chapitre 2 Rencontre

Ciel entra enfin dans sa classe prêt à la rencontre de son nouveau camarade et appréhendait déjà le cours qui aurait lieu après la présentation du nouvel élève. Il détestait l'anglais, ou plutôt, il savait encore mieux parler anglais que son professeur. Grell Sutcliff, son professeur, n'arrivait pas véritablement à parler anglais, s'exprimait toujours au féminin et les seuls mots qu'il arrivait à dire parfaitement bien sans regarder son cahier était boyfriend _(petit ami)_, et I love you _(je t'aime)_, son apparence était aussi très étrange, il avait les cheveux rouges et on ne pouvait jamais le croiser sans porter de rouge. Il alla s'asseoir à la place qui lui était réservé, dans le fond de la classe en regardant la seule chaise libre à côté de lui. Mais, il n'arriva pas, alors que le cours allait commencer, son professeur annonça que l'élève avait eu un problème et qu'il arriverait seulement dans la soirée. Les cours se déroulèrent donc son sujet intéressant, juste de la révision pour notre petit élève surdoué. A midi, il mangea seul, ce qui ne changeait pas de ses habitudes, mais il espérait secrètement qu'il pourrait se lier d'amitié avec le nouveau et donc qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de supporter le regard moqueur des autres élèves de l'établissement. Le soir après une journée qui l'avait totalement épuisé, il prit des habits plus confortable, prit un bain rapide, enfila ses habits et sortit s'allongeant sur son lit et prit le livre se trouvant sur sa table de nuit « the raven and other poems » livre anglais de Edgar Allan Poe, _(personnellement de lui je ne connais rien d'autre que son poème le corbeau ou the raven en version anglaise) _en attendant le nouvel élève.

Vers 22h au moment où Ciel perdait espoir de le voir, il entendit frapper à la porte. Il sauta du lit et ouvrit immédiatement la porte. Un garçon attendait, un magnifique sourire sur le visage. Il était beau, ce fut la première pensé de Ciel en le voyant, ses cheveux noirs contrastait avec sa peau d'ivoire mais le plus impressionnant c'était ses yeux, ils étaient d'une magnifique couleur rouge sang, presque inquiétant.

« Bonjour, je suis ton nouveau camarade, je m'appelle Sébastian Michaelis. Je peux entrer? »

« -Bien sûr, ton lit et celui le plus proche de la porte. Ah oui, et je m'appelle Ciel Phantomhive, je suis heureux de ta venue dans cet établissement.

- Moi aussi j'en suis heureux vu l'accueil que tu me fais. Alors commençons les présentation un peu plus poussées, j'ai 12 ans je suis né le 28 septembre _(je sais pas sa date de naissance alors je lui ai donné la mienne)_, et si j'arrive en cours d'années c'est parce que j'ai eu de gros problèmes de contrôle. A toi maintenant de te présenter.

_-_J'ai 12 ans et je suis né le 14 décembre _(cette date est la bonne) _et j'espère que l'on pourra devenir ami.

-Je l'espère. »

Et sur ses mots il s'accroupit devant son armoire pour ranger ses affaires. Ciel se rassit sur son lit mais il fut bientôt trop fatigué pour lire, il reposa son livre, regarda Sébastian, se mit sous les couvertures et s'endormit espérant ne plus faire des cauchemars de la mort de ses parents. Sébastian quand à lui enfila une simple chemise de nuit puis alla se coucher, il regarda Ciel quasiment toute la nuit avant de décider que dormir serait une excellente idée, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps 5 min plus tars il était déjà en train de rêver à ce qu'il désirait de plus au monde.

_Voilà bon c'est fini, j'espère que ca vous a plus je précise que les commentaires font toujours plaisir tout comme les idées et les critiques qui aident à progresser. _

_Bisous, j'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : Rien est à moi !_

_Avertissement : Léger spoiler sur la mort des parents de Ciel et ce qui vient avant le pacte !_

_Comme d'habitude je m'en veux d'avoir mis si longtemps à publier mais voila la suite dans la joie et la bonne humeur !_

Chapitre 3 : Réveil agité

P.O.V. Ciel

Je courrais sans jamais cesser, j'essayais de les rattraper, le manoir était en feu, j'avais beau crier, personne ne m'entendait personne ne venait m'aider, Sébastian, mère, père tous sont mort.

Je me réveillais encore une fois de ce cauchemar, ce n'était pas la réalité, quand mes parents étaient mort j'étais tranquillement en train de dormir dans la maison de ma tante je m'étais réveillé, la voyant pleurer je m'étais approcher et quand elle m'avait annoncé la mort de mes parents j'avais pleurer de longues heures, c'est à ce moment là que les cauchemars était apparus toutes les nuits c'était la même chose.

Toujours ce feu brulant étouffant mes pleurs de la perte des êtres chers. A ma grande surprise, mon compagnon de chambre c'était réveillé je souris à la pensée que lui aussi s'appelait Sébastian, comme mon chien mort dans cet incendie, il me regardait silencieusement avant de me dire d'une voix douce, compatissante comme si il savait : « Rendors-toi, il est trop tôt pour te préparer », avant de se retourner. Je ne voulais pas me rendormir je savais ce qui se passerait si je me rendormais, il y aurais cet autre cauchemar effrayant, mais j'étais trop fatigué pour rester éveillé.

J'étais enfermé dans une cage, j'avais froid, j'étais sale et je voulais plus que tout rentré, c'était encore ce maudit rêve ou je me faisait torturer par des tarés pour pouvoir invoquer un démon, je ne sais pas si ils réussissent ou pas, je me réveille toujours avant d'habitude mais cette fois-ci le rêve continu, je vois un corbeau voler vers moi, il s'approche doucement, je n'ai pas peur, je suis même excité c'est la première fois que je vais si loin dans ce rêve quand il est à quelque pas de moi je me surprend à dire avant même de comprendre pourquoi : « C'est un ordre tue-les » avant de voir une marque gravée dans mon œil droit, celle que j'ai eu à la mort de mes parents, en faisant des recherches à son sujet j'ai découvert que c'était un pentagramme inversé symbolisant un truc maléfique mais après un nombre incalculable de recherche je me suis emmêlés les pinceaux et je ne comprends plus le vrai du faux alors j'en resterais là.

C'Est-ce moment qu'a choisi mon camarade de chambre pour me réveiller, il avait l'air inquiet, il me dit que j'étais allé jusqu'à crier dans mon sommeil.

Il me conseilla d'aller prendre une douche pour bien me réveiller de toute façon il allait être l'heure d'aller en cours.

Je pris rapidement mes habits et courut dans la salle de bain, une douche bien chaude me réveillerait peut-être et chasserait les pensées que j'avais à me demander si cela pouvais être réel mais ce n'étais qu'un cauchemar n'Est-ce pas ? Même en disant cela je doutais de plus en plus, et si c'était ce qui s'était réellement passé ?

P.O.V. Sébastian

Ciel a crié me réveillant je m'étais approché lentement de son lit tentant doucement de le réveiller, au bout de quelques secondes il avait enfin ouvert son œil gauche, le droit toujours caché par son cache œil remplit de mystère.

Je l'observais intensément, il était d'une beauté incommensurable mais je ne devais pas ressentir de sentiment pour lui, c'était interdit ! Je lui ferais trop de mal et ca me blesserait davantage. Pourquoi il fallait que ca m'arrive à moi ?

Fin du chapitre 3

_Voilà j'espère que ca vous a plu ! Bonne vacances à tout ceux qui ont cette chance ! Et a bientôt j'espère ! Au passage j'adore les reviews et ca ne m'embêterait pas si vous me dîtes que c'est nul et que je ne dois pas continuer ! _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Personne ne m'appartient tout est à Yana Toboso que j'admire, elle a écrit 3 livres absolument génial, jamais je ne pourrais en faire autant.

Avertissement : Ils sont totalement OOC, même si c'est comme ca qu'on les aimes, je me dois de prévenir, en fait juste parce que la j'ai envie, la prochaine fois j'oublierais surement !

Et présence d'Elizabeth car je pense qu'elle mérite son propre avertissement !

Note 1 : Je m'excuse d'avoir mis du temps à publier, je suis actuellement en période de flemme !

Note 2 pour ceux qui ont le tome 6 : J'ai été toute contente de l'avoir ! Et j'attends le 7 avec impatience à propos vous savez quand il sortira ? Mais sinon dans le tome 6, je peux me tromper mais quand Ciel va voir Undertaker au début, quand il dit à Séba et Undertaker qu'il va le faire, c'est Séba qui demande « Tu vas le faire ? » je ne suis pas sur ca peut aussi bien être Undertaker mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est Séba, vous en pensez quoi ?

* * *

P.O.V. Ciel

Je courrais dans les couloirs, tenant la main de mon cher camarade de chambre, il fallait qu'on se dépêche, pour la première fois j'avais réussi à me rendormir après la douche que je prenais après mes cauchemars et on était en retard.

Mais ce n'était pas uniquement ma faute, pourquoi lui avait pris une heure pour prendre sa douche, « je réfléchissais », c'était la seule excuse qu'il avait trouvé et ca m'énervait pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Le pire était surement que nous avions cours d'éducation sexuelle ! Normalement nous ne sommes pas censés avoir ce genre de cours à notre âge, d'ailleurs, nous sommes les seuls du pays et ma classe, la seule de l'école. Tout ca parce que cet imbécile en rouge avait insisté et, il fallait avouer que c'était le seul cours où il maitrisait parfaitement son sujet, le directeur avait accepté, mais seulement le matin pour que nous soyons bien réveillé. Heureusement, il avait interdit de passer à la pratique, règle que le professeur avait eu une grande envie de transgressé, mais la perspective de ne plus pouvoir faire rougir ses élèves (en fait y'a juste Ciel), l'avait vite convaincu de ne pas le faire.

P.O.V. Normal

C'est ainsi qu'ils déboulèrent dans la classe, où tous les élèves les dévisagèrent, heureusement pour eux le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé.

Les élèves regardèrent Sébastian mais contrairement à ce quoi ce dernier s'attendait, ils retournèrent vite à leur discussion respective. Ils n'étaient pas curieux et préféraient discuter de sexe (avec ou sans lui mais de préférence sans) ou le traiter d'impur que de lui parler.

Il ne s'en plaignait pas c'était lui aussi un solitaire, cependant le professeur n'eut pas du tout la même réaction. A peine entré dans la classe qu'il lui sautait presque dessus en craint

«- Oh lala plus beau que dans mes rêves, je veux des enfants de toi ! »

Il recula légèrement dégouté, heureusement pour tout le monde, surtout Sébastian, William T. Spears, jardinier et professionnel pour calmer les ardeurs de Grell Sutcliff venait de débarquer dans la classe.

- Calmez vous Grell Sutcliff, veuillez continuer votre cours

- Mais … commença Grell avant de ne plus dire un mot voyant l'arme (désolé je ne sais plus le nom) de son collègue.

Il se releva péniblement, pendant que William quittait la salle se plaignant des heures supplémentaires qu'il devait passer tous les jours en compagnie de Grell.

A part ca le cours se déroula normalement, enfin le plus normalement possible avec un professeur qui parler de lui au féminin et qui lançait des regards plus que pervers à un garçon de 12 ans.

Ils sortirent tous totalement épuisé prendre le petit-déjeuner, tous se dirigèrent vers la cantine Ciel avec Sébastian, Claude avec Alois et Ash avec Angela. Le premier groupe parlait de tous et rien faisant connaissances, le deuxième de sexe (toujours Alois qui lance le sujet évidemment, désolé si il s'en prend un peu plein la gueule), et le troisième n'arrêtait pas de dire que le nouveau était impur, que c'était un démon et plein d'insulte du même genre.

Quand soudain une grande tornade rose arriva et faillit causer la mort de Ciel en lui coupant l'accès à l'air. Quand il se fut enfin dégagé, il se décida d'abord à présenter l'inconnue à Sébastian qui regardait surpris.

- Sébastian je te présente Eli… Lizzy modifia-t-il après avoir vu le regard assassin qu'elle lui lançait, c'est ma cousine, elle est dans la classe réservé aux filles. Quoi ? Demanda-t-il voyant qu'elle le regardait d'un regard insistant.

Elle lui resauta dessus en criant « et on est fiancé aussi ! », Sébastian regardait surpris, une fiancée ? A son âge c'était très peu courant mais en même temps, Ciel venait d'une famille de noble.

- Lizzy ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu sais très bien que ce ne sera jamais possible !

- Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce à cause de …

- Tais-toi ! Ciel avait pris soin de ne la couper avant qu'elle ne révèle quoi que ce soit, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un soit au courant, il ne voulait pas de pitié.

-Pfff…, il faut bien qu'un jour quelqu'un soit au courant ! Bon je te laisse Paula m'appelle !

Et elle partit laissant la Ciel et Sébastian, seuls devant la cantine.

P.O.V. Ciel

Elle était obligé d'en parler ! Maintenant Sébastian risque de me poser des questions à ce sujet, je ne pourrais jamais lui répondre, il ne comprendrait pas, jamais, ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer, il me prendrait pour un malade ! Non, je ne peux rien lui dire. Faîtes qu'il ne pose pas de questions !

P.O.V. Sebastian

De quoi parlait-elle ? Je ne suis pas d'un naturel curieux, mais là, elle a éveillée ma curiosité, si c'était juste un manque d'amour, il ne l'aurait certainement pas coupé comme ca ! Je veux savoir après tout, un jour il …

P.O.V. Normal

Il fut coupé là dans ses pensées, par Ciel lui disant de ce dépêcher, c'est vrai qu'ils auraient bientôt cours et il ne comptait pas attendre midi avant de pouvoir manger pas qu'il ait vraiment fin cependant.

* * *

Voilà j'ai fini ce chapitre !

Ca m'a fait plaisir de l'écrire même si j'ai eu du mal au début ensuite j'ai parlé avec un ami que j'avais quand j'allais encore à l'école et après qu'il m'eut rappelé mon côté coincé que je fais tout pour oublier, je n'avais plus trop envie d'écrire mais en fait j'en suis assez fier. Je ne devrais pas ?

J'espère à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !


	5. Chapter 5 Le corbeau

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas moi ! L'idée vient de moi par contre mais ca on s'en fout un peu.

Avertissement : OOC j'imagine comme d'hab quoi…

Note 1 : Désolé encore une fois j'ai mis longtemps avant de publier. Et à ma grande honte je n'aurais pas publier si cielxsebastian ne m'avait pas menacer !

Note 2: Merci pour vos reviews c'est très gentil ! A oui et pour le tome 7, il y a marqué sur wikipédia qu'il sort le 1 juillet, j'ai trop hâte !

Note 3: Désolé pas d'interrogatoire pour ce chapitre, il sera uniquement consacré au poème le corbeau d'Edgar Allan Poe et les versions traduites de Stéphane Mallarmé et de Charles Baudelaire.

* * *

P.O.V. Sebastian

Que cherche-t-il a me cacher ? Croit-il que je n'ai pas remarquer qu'il fait tout pour me faire oublier ce qu'a dit sa cousine ? Mais que peut-il bien me cacher, je me le demande, je veux savoir, percer à jour tous ses secrets et qu'ils m'appartient corps et âme.

P.O.V. Normal

Mais encore une fois, Ciel ne le laissa pas réfléchir, depuis que sa cousine en avait peut-être trop dit, il lui posait toutes sortes de questions l'emmenant dans diverses endroits tous insolites, ne le laissant pas tranquilles une seconde.

Les classes étaient finis depuis une demi-heure et Ciel désespérait de trouver encore quelque chose pour occuper l'esprit de son cher camarade de classe.

Ils étaient tranquillement retournés dans leur chambre, Ciel s'assit tranquillement sur son lit, quand Sebastian lui avait demandé :

- Tu lis quoi ?

- Un poème d'Edgar Allan Poe.

- Hum… intéressant. Lequel ?

- Le corbeau en version originale

En entendant cela, Sebastian ferma les yeux et commença à réciter :

ONCE upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,

Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,

While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,

As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.

"'Tis some visiter," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door—

Only this, and nothing more."

Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,

And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.

Eagerly I wished the morrow;—vainly I had sought to borrow

From my books surcease of sorrow—sorrow for the lost Lenore—

For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore—

Nameless here for evermore.

And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain

Thrilled me—filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;

So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating

"'Tis some visiter entreating entrance at my chamber door—

Some late visiter entreating entrance at my chamber door;—

This it is, and nothing more."

Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,

"Sir," said I, "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;

But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,

And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,

That I scarce was sure I heard you"—here I opened wide the door;—

Darkness there, and nothing more.

Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,

Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before;

But the silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no token,

And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, "Lenore!"

This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, "Lenore!"

Merely this, and nothing more.

Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,

Soon I heard again a tapping somewhat louder than before.

"Surely," said I, "surely that is something at my window lattice;

Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore—

Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore;—

'Tis the wind and nothing more!"

Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,

In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore;

Not the least obeisance made he; not an instant stopped or stayed he;

But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door—

Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door—

Perched, and sat, and nothing more.

Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,

By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,

"Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," I said, "art sure no craven,

Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the Nightly shore—

Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!"

Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."

Much I marvelled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,

Though its answer little meaning—little relevancy bore;

For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being

Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door—

Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door

With such name as "Nevermore."

But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only

That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.

Nothing farther then he uttered—not a feather then he fluttered—

Till I scarcely more than muttered "Other friends have flown before—

On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before."

Then the bird said "Nevermore."

Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,

"Doubtless," said I, "what it utters is its only stock and store

Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful Disaster

Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore—

Till the dirges of his Hope that melancholy burden bore

Of 'Never—nevermore.'"

But the raven still beguiling all my sad soul into smiling,

Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird, and bust and door;

Then, upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking

Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore—

What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt, and ominous bird of yore

Meant in croaking "Nevermore."

This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing

To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;

This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining

On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamplight gloated o'er,

But whose velvet violet lining with the lamplight gloating o'er,

She shall press, ah, nevermore!

Then, methought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer

Swung by angels whose faint foot-falls tinkled on the tufted floor.

"Wretch," I cried, "thy God hath lent thee—by these angels he hath sent thee

Respite—respite and nepenthe from thy memories of Lenore!

Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe and forget this lost Lenore!"

Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."

"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil!—prophet still, if bird or devil!—

Whether Tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,

Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted—

On this home by Horror haunted—tell me truly, I implore—

Is there—is there balm in Gilead?—tell me—tell me, I implore!"

Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."

"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil—prophet still, if bird or devil!

By that Heaven that bends above us—by that God we both adore—

Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn,

It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels name Lenore—

Clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore."

Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."

"Be that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend!" I shrieked, upstarting—

"Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!

Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!

Leave my loneliness unbroken!—quit the bust above my door!

Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!"

Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."

And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting

On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;

And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,

And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;

And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor

Shall be lifted—nevermore!

- Tu le connais pas cœur ! S'exclama Ciel étonnement surpris

- Oui, je l'ai énormément aimé.

- Tu es très doué, j'aime beaucoup.

- Merci beaucoup, tu veux une des versions traduites ? Je les sais également par cœur.

- Oui, récite moi celle de Stéphane Mallarmé et de Charles Baudelaire, pour voir si tu les connais vraiment.

- Bien, my lord répondit-il avec un sourire. Je commencerais donc avec celle de Stéphane Mallarmé. :

UNE fois, par un minuit lugubre, tandis que je m'appesantissais, faible et fatigué, sur maint curieux et bizarre volume de savoir oublié — tandis que je dodelinais la tête, somnolant presque : soudain se fit un heurt, comme de quelqu'un frappant doucement, frappant à la porte de ma chambre — cela seul et rien de plus.

Ah ! distinctement je me souviens que c'était en le glacial Décembre : et chaque tison, mourant isolé, ouvrageait son spectre sur le sol. Ardemment je souhaitais le jour — vainement j'avais cherché d'emprunter à mes livres un sursis au chagrin — au chagrin de la Lénore perdue — de la rare et rayonnante jeune fille que les anges nomment Lénore : — de nom pour elle ici, non, jamais plus !

Et de la soie l'incertain et triste bruissement en chaque rideau purpural me traversait — m'emplissait de fantastiques terreurs pas senties encore : si bien que, pour calmer le battement de mon cœur, je demeurais maintenant à répéter « C'est quelque visiteur qui sollicite l'entrée, à la porte de ma chambre — quelque visiteur qui sollicite l'entrée, à la porte de ma chambre ; c'est cela et rien de plus. »

Mon âme devint subitement plus forte et, n'hésitant davantage « Monsieur, dis-je, ou Madame, j'implore véritablement votre pardon ; mais le fait est que je somnolais et vous vîntes si doucement frapper, et si faiblement vous vîntes heurter, heurter à la porte de ma chambre, que j'étais à peine sûr de vous avoir entendu. » — Ici j'ouvris, grande, la porte : les ténèbres et rien de plus.

Loin dans l'ombre regardant, je me tins longtemps à douter, m'étonner et craindre, à rêver des rêves qu'aucun mortel n'avait osé rêver encore ; mais le silence ne se rompit point et la quiétude ne donna de signe : et le seul mot qui se dit, fut le mot chuchoté « Lénore ! » Je le chuchotai — et un écho murmura de retour le mot « Lénore ! » — purement cela et rien de plus.

Rentrant dans la chambre, toute mon âme en feu, j'entendis bientôt un heurt en quelque sorte plus fort qu'auparavant. « Sûrement, dis-je, sûrement c'est quelque chose à la persienne de ma fenêtre. Voyons donc ce qu'il y a et explorons ce mystère — que mon cœur se calme un moment et explore ce mystère ; c'est le vent et rien de plus. »

Au large je poussai le volet ; quand, avec maints enjouement et agitation d'ailes, entra un majestueux Corbeau des saints jours de jadis. Il ne fit pas la moindre révérence, il ne s'arrêta ni n'hésita un instant : mais, avec une mine de lord ou de lady, se percha au-dessus de la porte de ma chambre — se percha sur un buste de Pallas juste au-dessus de la porte de ma chambre — se percha, siégea et rien de plus.

Alors cet oiseau d'ébène induisant ma triste imagination au sourire, par le grave et sévère décorum de la contenance qu'il eut : « Quoique ta crête soit chue et rase, non ! dis-je, tu n'es pas pour sûr un poltron, spectral, lugubre et ancien Corbeau, errant loin du rivage de Nuit — dis-moi quel est ton nom seigneurial au rivage plutonien de Nuit. » Le Corbeau dit : « Jamais plus. »

Je m'émerveillai fort d'entendre ce disgracieux volatile s'énoncer aussi clairement, quoique sa réponse n'eût que peu de sens et peu d'à propos ; car on ne peut s'empêcher de convenir que nul homme vivant n'eut encore l'heur de voir un oiseau au-dessus de la porte de sa chambre — un oiseau ou toute autre bête sur le buste sculpté, au-dessus de la porte de sa chambre, avec un nom tel que : « Jamais plus. »

Mais le Corbeau, perché solitairement sur ce buste placide, parla ce seul mot comme si, son âme, en ce seul mot, il la répandait. Je ne proférai donc rien de plus : il n'agita donc pas de plume — jusqu'à ce que je fis à peine davantage que marmotter « D'autres amis déjà ont pris leur vol — demain il me laissera comme mes Espérances déjà ont pris leur vol. » Alors l'oiseau dit : « Jamais plus. »

Tressaillant au calme rompu par une réplique si bien parlée : « Sans doute, dis-je, ce qu'il profère est tout son fonds et son bagage, pris à quelque malheureux maître que l'impitoyable Désastre suivit de près et de très près suivit jusqu'à ce que ses chansons comportassent un unique refrain ; jusqu'à ce que les chants funèbres de son Espérance comportassent le mélancolique refrain de « Jamais — jamais plus. »

Le Corbeau induisant toute ma triste âme encore au sourire, je roulai soudain un siège à coussins en face de l'oiseau et du buste et de la porte ; et m'enfonçant dans le velours, je me pris à enchaîner songerie à songerie, pensant à ce que cet augural oiseau de jadis — à ce que ce sombre, disgracieux, sinistre, maigre et augural oiseau de jadis signifiait en croassant : « Jamais plus. »

Cela, je m'assis occupé à le conjecturer, mais n'adressant pas une syllabe à l'oiseau dont les yeux de feu brûlaient, maintenant, au fond de mon sein ; cela et plus encore, je m'assis pour le deviner, ma tête reposant à l'aise sur la housse de velours des coussins que dévorait la lumière de la lampe, housse violette de velours dévoré par la lumière de la lampe qu'Elle ne pressera plus, ah ! jamais plus.

L'air, me sembla-t-il, devint alors plus dense, parfumé selon un encensoir invisible balancé par les Séraphins dont le pied, dans sa chute, tintait sur l'étoffe du parquet. « Misérable, m'écriai-je, ton Dieu t'a prêté — il t'a envoyé, par ces anges, le répit — le répit et le népenthès dans ta mémoire de Lénore ! Bois ! oh ! bois ce bon népenthès et oublie cette Lénore perdue ! » Le Corbeau dit : « Jamais plus ! »

« Prophète, dis-je, être de malheur ! prophète, oui, oiseau ou démon ! Que si le Tentateur t'envoya ou la tempête t'échoua vers ces bords, désolé et encore tout indompté, vers cette déserte terre enchantée — vers ce logis par l'horreur hanté : dis-moi véritablement, je t'implore ! y a-t-il du baume en Judée ? — dis-moi, je t'implore. » Le Corbeau dit : « Jamais plus ! »

« Prophète, dis je, être de malheur ! prophète, oui, oiseau ou démon ! Par les Cieux sur nous épars — et le Dieu que nous adorons tous deux — dis à cette âme de chagrin chargée si, dans le distant Eden, elle doit embrasser une jeune fille sanctifiée que les anges nomment Lénore — embrasser une rare et rayonnante jeune fille que les anges nomment Lénore. » Le Corbeau dit : « Jamais plus ! »

« Que ce mot soit le signal de notre séparation, oiseau ou malin esprit, » hurlai-je, en me dressant. « Recule en la tempête et le rivage plutonien de Nuit ! Ne laisse pas une plume noire ici comme un gage du mensonge qu'a proféré ton âme. Laisse inviolé mon abandon ! quitte le buste au-dessus de ma porte ! ôte ton bec de mon cœur et jette ta forme loin de ma porte ! » Le Corbeau dit : « Jamais plus ! »

Et le Corbeau, sans voleter, siège encore — siège encore sur le buste pallide de Pallas, juste au-dessus de la porte de ma chambre, et ses yeux ont toute la semblance des yeux d'un démon qui rêve, et la lumière de la lampe, ruisselant sur lui, projette son ombre à terre : et mon âme, de cette ombre qui gît flottante à terre, ne s'élèvera — jamais plus !

Et celle de Charles Baudelaire :

« Une fois, sur le minuit lugubre, pendant que je méditais, faible et fatigué, sur maint précieux et curieux volume d'une doctrine oubliée, pendant que je donnais de la tête, presque assoupi, soudain il se fit un tapotement, comme de quelqu'un frappant doucement, frappant à la porte de ma chambre. « C'est quelque visiteur, — murmurai-je, — qui frappe à la porte de ma chambre ; ce n'est que cela, et rien de plus. »

Ah ! distinctement je me souviens que c'était dans le glacial décembre, et chaque tison brodait à son tour le plancher du reflet de son agonie. Ardemment je désirais le matin ; en vain m'étais-je efforcé de tirer de mes livres un sursis à ma tristesse, ma tristesse pour ma Lénore perdue, pour la précieuse et rayonnante fille que les anges nomment Lénore, — et qu'ici on ne nommera jamais plus.

Et le soyeux, triste et vague bruissement des rideaux pourprés me pénétrait, me remplissait de terreurs fantastiques, inconnues pour moi jusqu'à ce jour ; si bien qu'enfin, pour apaiser le battement de mon cœur, je me dressai, répétant : « C'est quelque visiteur qui sollicite l'entrée à la porte de ma chambre, quelque visiteur attardé sollicitant l'entrée à la porte de ma chambre ; — c'est cela même, et rien de plus. »

Mon âme en ce moment se sentit plus forte. N'hésitant donc pas plus longtemps : « Monsieur, — dis-je, — ou madame, en vérité j'implore votre pardon ; mais le fait est que je sommeillais, et vous êtes venu frapper si doucement, si faiblement vous êtes venu taper à la porte de ma chambre, qu'à peine étais-je certain de vous avoir entendu. » Et alors j'ouvris la porte toute grande ; — les ténèbres, et rien de plus !

Scrutant profondément ces ténèbres, je me tins longtemps plein d'étonnement, de crainte, de doute, rêvant des rêves qu'aucun mortel n'a jamais osé rêver ; mais le silence ne fut pas troublé, et l'immobilité ne donna aucun signe, et le seul mot proféré fut un nom chuchoté : « Lénore ! » — C'était moi qui le chuchotais, et un écho à son tour murmura ce mot : « Lénore ! » — Purement cela, et rien de plus.

Rentrant dans ma chambre, et sentant en moi toute mon âme incendiée, j'entendis bientôt un coup un peu plus fort que le premier. « Sûrement, — dis-je, — sûrement, il y a quelque chose aux jalousies de ma fenêtre ; voyons donc ce que c'est, et explorons ce mystère. Laissons mon cœur se calmer un instant, et explorons ce mystère ; — c'est le vent, et rien de plus. »

Je poussai alors le volet, et, avec un tumultueux battement d'ailes, entra un majestueux corbeau digne des anciens jours. Il ne fit pas la moindre révérence, il ne s'arrêta pas, il n'hésita pas une minute ; mais, avec la mine d'un lord ou d'une lady, il se percha au-dessus de la porte de ma chambre ; il se percha sur un buste de Pallas juste au-dessus de la porte de ma chambre ; — il se percha, s'installa, et rien de plus.

Alors cet oiseau d'ébène, par la gravité de son maintien et la sévérité de sa physionomie, induisant ma triste imagination à sourire : « Bien que ta tête, — lui dis-je, — soit sans huppe et sans cimier, tu n'es certes pas un poltron, lugubre et ancien corbeau, voyageur parti des rivages de la nuit. Dis-moi quel est ton nom seigneurial aux rivages de la Nuit plutonienne ! » Le corbeau dit : « Jamais plus ! »

Je fus émerveillé que ce disgracieux volatile entendît si facilement la parole, bien que sa réponse n'eût pas un bien grand sens et ne me fût pas d'un grand secours ; car nous devons convenir que jamais il ne fut donné à un homme vivant de voir un oiseau au-dessus de la porte de sa chambre, un oiseau ou une bête sur un buste sculpté au-dessus de la porte de sa chambre, se nommant d'un nom tel que _Jamais plus !_

Mais le corbeau, perché solitairement sur le buste placide, ne proféra que ce mot unique, comme si dans ce mot unique il répandait toute son âme. Il ne prononça rien de plus ; il ne remua pas une plume, — jusqu'à ce que je me prisse à murmurer faiblement : « D'autres amis se sont déjà envolés loin de moi ; vers le matin, lui aussi, il me quittera comme mes anciennes espérances déjà envolées. » L'oiseau dit alors : « Jamais plus ! »

Tressaillant au bruit de cette réponse jetée avec tant d'à-propos : « Sans doute, — dis-je, — ce qu'il prononce est tout son bagage de savoir, qu'il a pris chez quelque maître infortuné que le Malheur impitoyable a poursuivi ardemment, sans répit, jusqu'à ce que ses chansons n'eussent plus qu'un seul refrain, jusqu'à ce que le _De profundis_ de son Espérance eût pris ce mélancolique refrain : Jamais, jamais plus !

Mais, le corbeau induisant encore toute ma triste âme à sourire, je roulai tout de suite un siège à coussins en face de l'oiseau et du buste et de la porte ; alors, m'enfonçant dans le velours, je m'appliquai à enchaîner les idées aux idées, cherchant ce que cet augural oiseau des anciens jours, ce que ce triste, disgracieux, sinistre, maigre et augural oiseau des anciens jours voulait faire entendre en croassant son _Jamais plus !_

Je me tenais ainsi, rêvant, conjecturant, mais n'adressant plus une syllabe à l'oiseau, dont les yeux ardents me brûlaient maintenant jusqu'au fond du cœur ; je cherchais à deviner cela, et plus encore, ma tête reposant à l'aise sur le velours du coussin que caressait la lumière de la lampe, ce velours violet caressé par la lumière de la lampe que sa tête, à _Elle_, ne pressera plus, — ah ! jamais plus !

Alors il me sembla que l'air s'épaississait, parfumé par un encensoir invisible que balançaient des séraphins dont les pas frôlaient le tapis de la chambre. « Infortuné ! — m'écriai-je, — ton Dieu t'a donné par ses anges, il t'a envoyé du répit, du répit et du népenthès dans tes ressouvenirs de Lénore ! Bois, oh ! bois ce bon népenthès, et oublie cette Lénore perdue ! » Le corbeau dit : « Jamais plus ! »

« Prophète ! — dis-je, — être de malheur ! oiseau ou démon, mais toujours prophète ! que tu sois un envoyé du Tentateur, ou que la tempête t'ait simplement échoué, naufragé, mais encore intrépide, sur cette terre déserte, ensorcelée, dans ce logis par l'Horreur hanté, — dis-moi sincèrement, je t'en supplie, existe-t-il, existe-t-il ici un baume de Judée ? Dis, dis, je t'en supplie ! » Le corbeau dit : « Jamais plus ! »

« Prophète ! — dis-je, — être de malheur ! oiseau ou démon ! toujours prophète ! par ce Ciel tendu sur nos têtes, par ce Dieu que tous deux nous adorons, dis à cette âme chargée de douleur si, dans le Paradis lointain, elle pourra embrasser une fille sainte que les anges nomment Lénore, embrasser une précieuse et rayonnante fille que les anges nomment Lénore. » Le corbeau dit : « Jamais plus ! »

« Que cette parole soit le signal de notre séparation, oiseau ou démon ! — hurlai-je en me redressant. — Rentre dans la tempête, retourne au rivage de la Nuit plutonienne ; ne laisse pas ici une seule plume noire comme souvenir du mensonge que ton âme a proféré ; laisse ma solitude inviolée ; quitte ce buste au-dessus de ma porte ; arrache ton bec de mon cœur et précipite ton spectre loin de ma porte ! » Le corbeau dit : « Jamais plus ! »

Et le corbeau, immuable, est toujours installé, toujours installé sur le buste pâle de Pallas, juste au-dessus de la porte de ma chambre ; et ses yeux ont toute la semblance des yeux d'un démon qui rêve ; et la lumière de la lampe, en ruisselant sur lui, projette son ombre sur le plancher ; et mon âme, hors du cercle de cette ombre qui gît flottante sur le plancher, ne pourra plus s'élever, — jamais plus !

- Cela t-a plu ? Demanda-t-il après avoir fini.

- Oui tu es incroyablement doué, je n'en imaginais pas temps ! Ou as-tu appris tout ca ?

- Dans les livres, j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé lire et si on plus, ca te fait plaisir j'en suis heureux, mais il est temps de dormir à présent ou demain nous serons trop fatigué pour aller en cours.

Ciel hocha la tête, se recouvrit avec la couverture et murmura doucement, juste assez fort pour que Sebastian l'entende :

- Bonne nuit, Sébastian

- Bonne nuit, Ciel, lui répondit-il

Ciel s'endormit paisiblement repensant au merveilleux poème que lui avait dit Sebastian. Quand une autre version, y ressemblant énormément hanta son esprit :

C'était une nuit orageuse, une nuit orageuse ou j'avais perdu tous mes rêves et mes espoirs,

alors que j'étais hanté par le souvenir des disparus, une grande corneille vint voler au dessus de ma tête. celle-ci me dit le regard rêveur…

« Ce que l'on a perdu ne revient jamais » plus jamais, **nervermore **

**

* * *

**

Voilà c'est plus long que mes autres ! Juste pour 3 poèmes en plus.

Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir de l'écrire cependant, je me mets immédiatement à écrire une suite pour celle là ou une autre, je verrais encore. Mais si ma mère me surprend denouveau a 6 heures du matin sur l'ordi je vais me faire tuer alors je ne vais pas abuser non plus quoique...

Oui je sais ca ne fait pas du tout avancer l'histoire, j'en suis confuse mais c'est déjà ca ! J'essayerais de faire plus avancer au prochain chapitre.

A bientôt j'espère ! Merci d'avoir lu et review please, ca m'encourage !


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais j'ai réussis à les emprunter pour un court moment et vous écrire ceci

Rating : K

Avertissement : OOC

Note 1 : Encore désolé pour le temps entre chaque publication

Note 2 : Merci pour vos reviews

Note 3 : Suspense en tout cas j'essaye

Note 5 : Je me suis légèrement emmêlé les pinceaux en écrivant, désolé si il y a des propos incohérent à ce que j'ai écris dans les chapitres précédents si il y a des incohérences dîtes-moi je verrais pour arranger tout dans les chapitres suivants

* * *

Ciel et Sebastian avaient étés réveillés très tôt par leur maudit réveil signe qu'il était l'heure de se préparer pour aller étudier. Sebastian se leva en premier prenant son uniforme dans l'armoire et partant dans la salle de bain. Ciel quand à lui se levait difficilement il avait fait un très mauvais rêve il avait à nouveau rêvé de ce jour, le jour où il avait perdu ses parents. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir ses pensées que Sebastian sortait de la salle de bain le sortant de sa transe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ciel ? Tu avais l'air perdu.

- Il-Il n'y a absolument rien. Je réfléchissais juste

- Y'a-t-il un rapport à ce qu'avais dit ta cousine ?

- Non ! Et de toute façon ca ne te regarde pas !

- Bien sûr que ca me regarde quand mon a- commença-t-il avant de remarquer ce qu'il allait dire, il n'en était même pas encore sûr, quand mon camarade va mal.

- Qu'allais-tu dire ?

- Rien du tout qui pourrait t'intéresser

- Si, dis-moi !

- Désolé Ciel mais tu ne comprendrais pas. On va faire un marché, je ne te demande rien sur ce qu'a voulu dire ta cousine et tu ne cherches pas à savoir ce que j'allais dire, ca te va ?

- Ouais, je n'ai pas le choix non plus

- En effet. Bon et si nous allions en cours, il ne faudrait pas faire attendre nos chers professeurs surtout que le cours d'éducation sexuelle est assez marrant, j'aime bien M. Sutcliff.

A ces mots Ciel resta choqué. Sebastian aimait ce cours ? Et le professeur aussi ? Mais c'était quoi son problème ?

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Demanda Sebastian inquiet, il ne voulais pas vexer Ciel

- Non, non je me demandais comment tu pouvais aimer ce cours

- Ah mais il faut dire que je suis doué pour ça

- Tu-tu… Comment pourrais-tu être doué ? Tu as seulement 12 ans !

- Et alors ? Nous ne venons pas du même monde c'est tout. Mais si tu veux dit-il se rapprochant, _**je pourrais t'apprendre, je suis sûr que tu serais un bon élève**_, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille après l'avoir plaqué au mur une main à côté de sa tête et une jambe entre les jambes du plus innocent.

-Se-Sebastian, mais que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-il sentant Sebastian passer sa langue sur son cou. A ses mots, le plus âgé pris conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire et se retira.

- Je-je suis désolé, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès je te le promet

- Ce-ce n'est pas-pas grave viens allons-y

- Je te suis, je ne connais pas encore très bien le chemin, dit Sebastian plus du tout gêné.

Ciel quitta alors la pièce rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, Sebastian le suivant de près, de très près même. Ciel pensa alors qu'il n'agirait peut-être pas ainsi si il savait quel destin lui était réservé et si il devait le mettre au courant afin de faire cesser ces gestes indécents il le ferait. Arrivés dans la salle ils s'assirent silencieusement ne s'attendant pas à être dérangé, mais à ce moment Alois s'accouda à leur table.

- Les garçons ca vous dit qu'on mange ensemble aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi tu nous le propose, jamais tu ne l'as demandé avant

- J'avais envie d'un coup

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Claude est malade ?

- Claude ? Demanda Sebastian alors, un garçon dans cette classe porte ce nom ?

- Oui bien sûr, où étais-tu hier pour le manquer ?

- J'étais perdu dans mes pensées je ferrais plus attention aujourd'hui

- Bien comme tu veux, Alois j'accepte avec plaisir ton invitation, Sebastian tu viendras aussi ?

- Non désolé je dois faire quelque chose

- Dommage, tu seras au moins là pour les cours de l'aprèm ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas

- Je ne m'inquiète pas je suis juste curieux

Alors qu'Alois allait faire une remarque sur leurs comportements respectifs, le professeur entra dans la pièce se jetant sur Sebastian qui le repoussa doucement lui disant qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un en vue. A ces mots toute la classe fut étonnement surpris, qui pouvait être la concernée ? Mais comme les histoires de cœur n'étaient pas importantes dans cette classe tout le monde l'oublia bien vite sauf Ciel plus curieux que jamais.

- Nonnnnn ce n'est pas possible dit Grell en pleurant presque comment cette chose est-elle possible. Ah mais oui j'en avais entendu parler en plus ! Chez moi la nouvelle c'est répondu partout. Mais ne rêve pas, il ne t'acceptera jamais, l'accord à été passé sans son consentement et de toute façon, si tu arrivais à ce qu'il accepte d'être avec toi sans le savoir, quand il prendra connaissance de ce que tu es et de son destin il ne restera pas avec toi, un humain ne le supporterait pas.

- Quand vous aurez fini de parler de chose qui ne vous regarde en rien vous pourrez peut-être continuer votre cour, je suis impatient d'en savoir davantage. Et puis il n'est plus réellement humain depuis l'accord.

- Mais que veux-tu apprendre ? Tu es déjà très performant en ce sujet, même si tu l'es plus dans le sens pratique.

- Exactement, ca vous dérange en quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr que non, juste que j'aimerais savoir ce que ca fait

- Eh ben non vous ne saurez jamais, encore une fois j'ai déjà quelqu'un en vue.

A ce moment monsieur Spears débarqua (nda : enfin ! Il a pris son temps pour venir, il voulait que les lecteurs en sachent plus j'imagine, vous pouvez le remercier).

- C'est fini M. Sutcliff, votre travail d'enseignent finit maintenant comme vous n'avez pas pu garder votre langue.

- Mais Willy ! Tu ne peux pas faire ca ! Ils ont besoin d'éducation ces enfants !

- Tu reviendras quand tu pourras parler librement

- Mais !

- Non dit-il le prenant par les cheveux le forçant à quitter la salle. Ciel était statufié que voulait dire Grell ? De quel accord parlait-il ? Et de quoi parlait Sebastian ? Y'avait-il quelqu'un dans son cœur ? Et pourquoi ils parlaient d'humain ? Ne l'étaient-ils pas eux aussi ? Il décida de laisser ses questions à plus tard étant trop compliquées pour lui.

- Ciel, je vais partir maintenant alors. A plus tard.

- Ah, à plus tard Sebastian.

Ciel aurait adoré suivre son camarade seulement Alois lui attrapa le bras l'obligeant à le suivre.

A la cantine en compagnie d'Alois et Ciel : 

- Tu sais ce que voulait dire Sutcliff, Alois ? Demanda Ciel curieux

- Oui, Claude m'a expliqué

- Ah et ca veut dire quoi ?

- Désolé je ne peux rien te dire

- Mais à qui s'intéresse Sebastian ?

- Ca n'en plus, mais serais-tu jaloux ?

- P-pas du tout ! Je m'informe juste !

- Non je pense que tu es jaloux, si tu ne l'es pas pourquoi rougis-tu ?

- Désolé je ne peux rien te dire dit Ciel pour chercher à embêter son camarade

- Comme tu voudras, mais je peux te dire quelque chose qui ne t'avancera pas énormément

- Vas-y dit

- Un jour Claude m'a dit : « Les gens comme moi, s'éprennent rarement de quelqu'un et quand ca arrive ils déposent une marque sur cette personne, symbolisant leur appartenance, d'habitude, le fils de notre seigneur (nda : pour ne pas le nommer dans les vrais paroles de Claude il a dit un nom mais si il le dit Ciel saura) ne marque personne sauf que cette fois c'est arrivé et un jour il viendra le chercher, et il se trouve dans cette école »

- Les gens comme lui ? Une marque ? Son seigneur ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Eh bien, c'est assez difficile à dire sans tout de révéler, Claude n'est pas vraiment comme nous, il ne vient pas de ce monde, la marque c'est quelque chose comme ca dit-il en tirant la langue dévoilant un pentagramme et son seigneur et quelqu'un de très important de son monde, c'est lui qui dirige en fait.

- Mais comment il a pu mettre ca sur ta langue ?

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est sa marque, il n'est pas comme nous, il est beaucoup plus puissant et peut faire des chose incroyable

- Ah si tu le dis. Et quelqu'un dans cette école à la même marque que toi ?

- Oui, et ce quelqu'un appartient au prince que personne n'a jamais vu, mais vu la réaction de Sutcliff j'imagine que c'est Sebastian. Normalement il n'aurait du marquer personne car il est difficile de prévoir la réaction de l'humain en plus que comme il sera l'amant du prince il aura une vie difficile.

- D'accord dit Ciel inquiet, et si c'était lui le concerné après tout lui aussi avait une marque.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Alois, tu as l'air mal d'un coup

- Non c'est rien

- Tu es sûr ?

- Viens suis moi

- Pourquoi ?

- Je crois que tu dois voir quelque chose.

- Bien, comme tu veux

Ils allèrent alors dans la chambre de Ciel. Arrivé Ciel défit son bandeau, dévoilant son œil marqué. A cette vue Alois eut l'air choqué.

- C-Ci-Ciel tu as été…

- Il semblerait

- M-Mais ce n'est pas possible !

- Après à qui je ne sais pas en tout cas la marque est là

- Oui bien sûr ce n'est pas sûr. Viens on va lui dire dit-il lui agrippant le bras.

- Non ! Si je ne le suis pas je ne veux pas lui dire ! Il finira bien par me le dire.

- Pff… comme tu le sens, mais je pense que c'est débile ! Tu appartiens à un prince espèce de débile !

- Je m'en fiche

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui je ne veux appartenir à personne aussi.

- Comme tu veux en attendant laisse moi faire quelque chose, ferme ton œil gauche.

Ciel obéit docilement mais ne put s'empêcher de tomber sentant le souffle d'Alois sur son visage, ne s'y attendant pas son œil droit presque aveugle. Il tomba sur son lit, entraînant Alois avec lui, qui s'écrasa sur lui.

Devant la classe d'Elizabeth accompagné de Sebastian attendant la jeune lady : 

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle prend comme temps, la classe ne finira jamais ? Je dois me dépêcher de retrouver il avait l'air étrange après la classe. Peut-être était-il jaloux ? Dommage, même si je me sens attiré, je ne reconnais pas en lui le jeune garçon que j'ai marqué. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je suis ici, ca n'a aucun sens pourquoi je vais interroger sa cousine ? Juste parce qu'il l'a coupé au milieu d'une phrase ? Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher, ca ne s'appelle pas de l'amour, mais je veux tellement en savoir plus à son sujet, avec qui il est et où à chaque instant, en savoir plus sur sa famille en fait j'aimerais qu'il n'ait aucun secret pour moi, c'est une telle torture (nda : j'écris ca en connaissance de cause ! C'est horrible ce sentiment, sauf que moi si c'est de l'amour je me jette direct par la fenêtre) !

Enfin Elizabeth sortit de sa classe et fut énormément surprise en voyant Sebastian, pourquoi était-il là ?

- Lady Elizabeth pouvons-nous aller parler s'il vous plait ?

- Ou-oui bien sûr répondit-elle. Que veux-tu ?

- Viens suis moi.

Ils allèrent ensemble sur un banc pour discuter tranquillement.

- Alors, c'est à propos de Ciel…

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi il n'a pas voulu que je parle, n'est-ce pas ?

- En-en effet

- C'est à cause de son œil droit. Depuis bébé il a une marque dessus. Il a fait des recherches. Les personnes l'ayant finissent tous par disparaître. Ses parents sont morts à cause de ça. Des gens le croyant « marqué par le diable » ont cherchés à le tuer mais ses parents sont morts à sa place.

- Comment est sa marque ?

- Hum… il m'a dit un jour que c'était un pentagramme inversé, avec une inscription mais comme je n'y connais pas grand-chose, désolé

- Aucune importance, tu m'as déjà beaucoup aidé. Au revoir.

Sebastian repartit en direction de sa chambre, un pentagramme inversé, comme il le pensait son camarde était bien marqué. Mais à qui était-il ?

Alors qu'il arrivait dans la chambre. Passant la main sur la poignée. Il entendit du bruit. Ciel parlait avec Alois.

« - Pff… comme tu le sens, mais je pense que c'est débile ! Tu appartiens à un prince espèce de débile ! » Un prince ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Le prince en question n'avait aucun souvenir de l'avoir marqué mais il ne le laisserait à personne d'autre.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce il vit Alois couché sur Ciel leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Ciel avait les yeux fermés. Sebastian resta figée. Pourquoi ca lui faisait mal de voir Ciel avec un autre ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient exactement ? Ciel rouvrit alors les yeux et poussa Alois au loin. Se rapprochant de Sebastian.

- Maintenant que ton prince est là tu me laisses tomber ! Dit Alois en plaisantant

- C'est une façon de voir les choses. Sebastian, on peut parler ?

- Ou-oui bien sûr répondit-il encore confus.

- Alois ?

- C'est bon. Je m'en vais. A plus tard vous deux.

Alois quitta la pièce avec un grand sourire. Il en avait assez dit maintenant il devait retrouver son amant. D'ailleurs n'était-ce pas lui qui lui agrippa le bras le tirant à lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser ?

- Tu n'es pas humain, dit Ciel dans la chambre

- Non, mais tu ne l'es pas non plus

- Si

- Il est inutile de nier, regarde ton œil dit-il

A ces mots Ciel rougit il avait oublié qu'il avait enlevé son cache-œil mais de toute manière, il savait.

- Alors ? Suis-je à toi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je dois avouer que tu m'intéresses mais je ne reconnais pas le bébé que j'ai marqué

- Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas suivi ce bébé durant sa vie ?

- Je ne pouvais pas. J'ai eu quelques soucis.

- Y'a-t-il un moyen de s'avoir qui il est ?

- Non pas vraiment. Je sais juste qu'il est dans cette école.

- C'est déjà ca. Moi je ne sais absolument rien.

- Tu sauras… un jour sûrement.

- C'est pas juste se plaignit Ciel. Et si on partait à sa recherche ? On sait qu'il est dans l'école, je pourrais t'aider à chercher.

- Toi m'aider ? Pourquoi ?

- J'en ai envie, et puis ma vie sera peut-être plus intéressante ainsi, j'avoue que je commençais à m'ennuyer dans cette école. Alors tu es d'accord ? demanda-t-il se rapprochant.

- Si tu veux m'aider je ne refuserais pas

- Génial !

- En attendant viens les cours vont bientôt reprendre

- Bien sûr, je te suis !

Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur salle de classe pour suivre le cours de Français fait pas le professeur Undertaker, qui ne cessaient de vouloir des blagues et en faisant quelques unes à l'occasion et les élèves se firent un plaisir d'en faire, jusqu'à ce que le professeur s'approche de Sebastian lui demandant :

- Répond à cette devinette et tu apprendras quelque chose d'intéressant mais n'oublie pas de me voir quand tu sauras : Je suis près de toi et tu aimerais m'utiliser, tu penses sans cesse à moi mais je suis hors de ta portée, je suis maudit et je t'appartiens, je pense savoir mais ne dis rien. (nda : heu… ca veut dire énormément de chose XD, en fait je l'imagine pas trop dire ca… mais fallait bien que quelqu'un le dise pour moi !)

Et alors que Sebastian allait dire qu'il ne savait pas la cloche sonna les invitant à aller à la cantine pour pouvoir par la suite regagner leur chambre et pouvoir dormir tranquillement.

A la cantine en compagnie de Ciel et Sebastian : 

- Tu as compris cette devinette ? Demanda Ciel curieux.

- Non pas vraiment j'y réfléchi… en vérité je ne vois pas trop de quoi il veut parler.

- Surement de ta « propriété »

- Oui sûrement… mais ca voudrait dire que je connais la personne

- Hmm… peut-être… mais ce n'est pas sûr

- Tu as raison, bon j'ai fini de manger on y va ?

- J'arrive répondit Ciel en finissant son dessert.

Dans la chambre accompagne de Ciel et Sebastian : 

- Ciel comment pourrions nous le ou la trouver ?

- Comment ca le ou la ? Tu ne sais pas le sexe de l'enfant que tu as marqué ?

- Non dit-il baissant la tête légèrement honteux.

- On est pas sortie… si ca te va demain comme nous n'avons pas cours nous parcourons l'école cherchant à savoir si quelqu'un à une marque comme ca.

- Comme tu veux

Ciel partit alors dans la salle de bain pour sortir avec une longue chemise de nuit lui arrivant aux genoux. Il se coucha dans son lit se tourna sur le côté de façon à ne pas voir Sebastian et s'endormit rapidement. Sebastian de son côté regardait Ciel, il était tellement mignon ! Il lui rappelait les petits chats qu'il aimait tant et qu'il aurait adoré avoir. C'était tellement dommage qu'il ne lui appartenait pas, il aurait adoré être à la place du démon qui l'avait marqué. Seulement, quelqu'un lui appartenait déjà, il ne restait plus qu'à le trouver. Si seulement il n'avait pas eu cet accident…

* * *

Voilà ! Encore un chapitre fini ! Même si je pense que peu liront ceci... en tout cas j'ai déjà commencé à écrire le suivant mais je modifierais peut-être encore quelques trucs

P.S. : Après avoir vu certains commentaires, j'ai tenté de m'améliorer, j'espère que j'ai réussi… J'espère avoir également rajouté un peu de suspense


	7. Arrêt provisoire

Alors, je préviens : ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre ! Désolé *baisse la tête*

C'est pour prévenir qu'il n'y en aura plus avant un petit moment.

Ces temps-ci j'ai beaucoup de travail et je n'arrive plus très bien à gérer. Je publierais normalement le 15 juin (ou dans les alentours) et aurait (peut-être) un calendrier à peu près régulier. Certains se demanderont pourquoi maintenant je préviens alors que d'habitude je laisse 1 mois sans rien publier et sans nouvelle, je dirais simplement que pour les autres ce n'était pas calculé alors que là je vais prendre bien le temps de tout mettre à jour et de finir entièrement mes fics avant de revenir. Ah et je viens de remarquer que je n'ai pas dit pourquoi cette date... c'est très simple, c'est la date des vacances ! Je pourrais enfin passer 24h/24 (ou presque j'ai quand même une vie... enfin... on va appeler ca comme ca) sur l'ordi, à écrire des fics, parler sur msn, lire des fics, facebook, forums... sans passer par la case devoir !

Message spécial pour cette fic : Celle là je n'ai pas l'intention de la supprimer (Sora me tuerait de toute façon) ! Seulement je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'elle pourrait devenir... peut-être je la supprimerais et en ferait une ressemblante à vous de décider !


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Ciel et Sebastian ne sont pas à moi, j'ai essayé pourtant ! XD Ayumuri-sama est loin de m'appartenir et Sora-chan m'appartient vraiment mais je lui laisse croire le contraire… XD

Rating : K+ Pour grosse folle qui raconte n'importe quoi

Avertissement : OOC

Note : Désolé de la longue attente que j'ai fait subir aux lecteurs, même s'ils ne sont pas nombreux. En tout cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

Ciel et Sebastian se réveillèrent très tôt le lendemain matin. Ils prirent chacun leur tour une bonne douche très chaude avant de réfléchir a ce qu'ils feraient le jour même. Ils décidèrent finalement d'aller manger avant d'aller interroger plusieurs personnes.

Ils descendirent donc à la cafétéria mais alors qu'ils allaient commencé à manger ils entendirent plusieurs voix fortes s'élever signe d'une dispute qui venait d'éclater. Sebastian releva instantanément la tête alors que Ciel ne prenait même pas cette peine, il savait qui c'était, ca ne pouvait être qu'elles, c'était impressionnant qu'elle ne s'étaient pas montrés jusque là d'ailleurs.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda finalement Sebastian

- Oh c'est vrai que tu es nouveau. Ce sont trois filles un peu… spéciale.

- Spéciales ?

- Il serait préférable que je te les présentes si tu veux comprendre.

Il se leva ensuite pour s'approcher des deux tables où une dispute avait éclaté. Comme il le croyait c'était bien trois filles qui se disputaient, elles étaient limite en train de se battre avec Claude et Alois à la table d'à côté.

- Les filles, je peux vous parlez.

- Pour qui te prends-tu de nous embêter alors qu'on parle avec l'autre Clodo ? Ah pardon Ciel je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Dit l'une des filles

- Aucun soucis, je connais ton côté impulsif, Sora. On pourrait aller parler dans votre chambre s'il vous plait ? Je voudrais vous parlez à toutes du nouveau.

- Bien sûr, les filles ca vous va ?

Les deux autres acquiescèrent puis toutes se levèrent suivies de près par Ciel et Sebastian. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte noire après avoir traversé le bâtiment des filles, les trois amies étaient les seuls occupantes de l'étage pour des raisons que seules elles connaissaient. La dénommée Sora ouvrit la porte les laissant tous pénétrés dans la chambre où elle présenta aux garçons deux chaises où ils s'assirent pendant qu'elle et ses amies s'asseyaient sur un lit recouvert d'une couverture noire.

- Les filles, je vous présente Sebastian Michaelis, il est nouveau dans ma classe. Sebastian, la fille avec qui je n'arrête pas de parler c'est Sora, la fille la plus posée c'est Ayumuri et l'autre c'est Sabrina.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer les filles dit Sebastian limite s'inclinant respectueusement devant de si belles créatures (nda : c'est quoi le délire que j'ai eu ? XD)

- Il en est de même pour nous répondirent les trois filles

- On peut vous poser une question les filles ?

- Autant que vous voulez voyons, vous croyez qu'on vous a invité dans notre chambre pour quoi, sinon ? Certainement pas pour la première chose à laquelle vous penserez répondit Sora.

- Vous allez sans doute trouver ca bizarre et étrange, peut-être vous aurez peur mais je suis un démon, dit tranquillement Sebastian.

A la surprise des deux garçons les trois filles ne changèrent pas de comportement et restèrent calme.

- Ca ne vous effraie pas ? Demanda Ciel

- Pourquoi ce serait le cas ?

Et sous les yeux ébahis des deux garçons, les yeux de la jeune fille avaient changés de couleur, et il semblerait qu'elle l'ait fait de manière bien volontaire puisque ce changement était lent. On pouvait voir ses yeux virés vers un rouge sombre plein de scrupules avec comme accompagnement d'autres couleurs comme le violet et le rose qui mettaient en valeur cette couleur vive. On pouvait dire que ces couleurs ne cessaient de bouger pour montrer l'agitation et la peur. Et surtout, la pupille au multiples couleurs était fendu en un pic, comme ceux des chats.

- Pourquoi n'avais-je pas senti ta vraie nature ?

- Sebastian Michaelis, prince démon, on raconte qu'après avoir marqué un bébé il eut un fâcheux accident oubliant tout a propos de l'enfant. Il aurait pu le retrouver facilement si le lien avait été bien construit, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. On raconte également que depuis il cherche l'enfant, ne sachant même pas son sexe. Pour dire vrai, ce serait trop complexe à t'expliquer maintenant, et ce ne serait pas marrant aussi, les filles et moi manquant de divertissement ces derniers temps… je peux juste te dire qu'on fait parti de votre passé et qu'on est les gardiennes de la personne que tu as marqué. Dit Sora ayant l'air d'en savoir long sur le sujet.

- Des gardiennes ? Pourquoi en a-t-elle besoin ? Demanda Sebastian, inquiet.

- Vous êtes quoi au juste ? Demanda Ciel au même moment, faisant soupirer Sabrina.

- Elle n'en a pas vraiment besoin… c'est juste une préférence car sans nous, vous seriez dans les bras l'un de l'autre en ce moment même. Ciel, pour tout te dire, je suis une pure démone, je suis née comme ca, Sora est seulement une demi-démone, elle est née humaine mais je l'ai transformée sur sa demande parce qu'elle ne voulait pas me quitter et Sabrina est humaine mais elle à été marquée… seulement il est mort après lui avoir accordé l'éternité ca fait déjà plus d'un siècle.

- Pourquoi nous serions dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? Demanda Sebastian

- Nous nous occupions déjà de votre protection quand vous étiez enfant… cependant nous avons fait une grosse gaffe et ca a provoqué votre problème dit Sabrina en baissant honteusement la tête.

- Quelle gaffe ? Demanda Sebastian de plus en plus impatient car la réponse était juste devant ses yeux.

- On ne vous le dira pas, et vous n'obtiendrais rien d'autre de nous aujourd'hui, mais je vous conseille d'aller voir votre professeur de géographie, mais ne vous laissez pas avoir.

- Notre professeur de Géographie mais c'est…

- Oui en effet, vous voulez bien nous laissez maintenant ? On doit avoir une réunion concernant nos protégés. Dit Sora devenant de plus en plus pressée pour une raison inconnue aux deux garçons.

- D'accord d'accord, on y va. A bientôt !

- Oui oui a plus tard les garçons.

Les deux garçons sortirent donc et Sora ferma rapidement la porte se laissant ensuite glisser le long de la porte en soupirant.

- Ouff… heureusement qu'ils ne se sont pas trop attardés

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sabrina.

- Je suis sure qu'on aurait craqué, et comme dit plus tôt j'ai encore envie de jouer avec eux.

- Mais… mais…

- Ne t'en fais pas, ca ira, ils ne vont pas en mourir d'attendre un peu.

- Tu es vraiment une grosse fouteuse de merde.

- J'avoue cependant je n'ai pas changé en un siècle et je n'ai pas l'intention de changer maintenant.

- Un siècle ? Se moqua gentiment Ayumuri, tu es gentille là encore, moi j'ai droit à ton incroyable caractère depuis beaucoup plus longtemps.

- Oui tu as raison répondit Sora en riant, mais nous parlerons une autre fois du nombre d'années que nous avons passé ensemble, en attendant et si nous écrivions la suite de nos fanfictions ?

- Ouais ! Bonne idée Sora, on écrit When the boy isn't as you think (nda : le nom ne vient pas de moi, nous écrivons vraiment une fanfiction de ce nom là, allez la lire si vous le voulez) ?

- Oui

- Bon alors au travail !

Pendant ce temps Ciel et Sebastian marchaient dans les couloirs en direction de la salle de Géographie où le professeur préparait certainement les exercices pour le lendemain. Alors que Ciel avait la main sur la poignée et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte une voix se fit entendre :

« Ciel, Sebastian vous pouvez entrer ! »

Alors les deux entrèrent surpris que la personne à l'intérieur savait qu'ils étaient devant la salle.

Voili voulou un nouveau chapitre de paru ! Même si peut lisent cette fanfic il me semble… j'ai cependant trois personnes qui me l'ont demandés dont une qui me menace 24h/24 7j/7 alors j'étais obligé de l'écrire en premier.

Donc, je voulais aussi demander qui irait à Japan Expo, normalement moi j'y vais mais je ne sais pas du tout quel jour, mais je verrais y aller pour y aller le vendredi 1er juillet en cosplay de Sebastian pour voir Lomee-chan et faire un pairing avec elle (qui a dit que je suis folle ?)!


End file.
